At The Beginning
by death cherries
Summary: Lulubell recounts of how she came to be a Noah. RATED M ONESHOT


Hey everyone, Sasorichyan (well now deathcherries I guess...) is here! Sorry I haven't written in so long, and that I haven't continued on with my other stories. Forgive me please of my writing but feel free to critique or anything after reading. Please, enjoy my TykiBell

And as usual... I own nothing.

* * *

**At The Beginning**

* * *

She could remember it all clearly. As if it only happened yesterday. The day she knew of her calling, her birth, and most of all; how everything began.

It was on the twenty second of the second month. The moon was close to earth's atmosphere and huge. It glowed brightly and illuminated the star filled sky. Dark lavender clouds had parted the French night skies, and there, in a lovely large white estate; the most spacious and wide windowed room, she was born. Instantly her parents lavished her with marvelous gifts and wrapped her in silken white cloth. Already, there was tufts of golden hair upon her head. Skin, so soft and beautiful like porcelain itself.

"Lulubell," both her father and mother proudly proclaimed naming the child. His giant hand stroked her soft head. Bending down, the largely mustached man then kissed his newborn daughter. Turning over towards his handful to his disposal of maids and butlers, the well dressed gentleman and his wife began to foretell and declare that there daughter would grow to expect only the best of everything. That she would go on and grow to do many wonders. As both parents and the staff were occupied with preparation making, no one took notice to pay attention as the child's eyes flashed open. Lulubell watched and listened as these strange beings began to scurry about, preparing this large room and arragning everything. And, as if by annoyance and displeasure, the infant leered.

Life in this luxurious place was not all that what she enjoyed. Seasons came and gone, and already the young Lulubell was growing to a beautiful young girl. Daily, the mademoiselle would go to her private schooling, tutoring and lessons. Everything in her life was already planned out for her and all was in timely fashion. But to a person's surprise, twas not her parents that had arranged her agendas, but the young lady herself. Her piano and violin teacher praised her abilities instantly, remarking how they had never encountered such a talent at only a mere age of eight. Mathematics, sciences and writing, her teachers and tutors praised her heavily; and her parents adored the attention that not only their daughter was receiving, but also the admiration and envy from every other parent. But with every praise, every gasp and awe, the golden haired girl only revolted those around her even more. The lass had no friends, nor did she have any desire to foster friendships. To her parents, the estate staff and her tutors; all believed that the child's only desire was to excel and succeed.

"Mademoiselle, Lulubell, you are simply magnifique!" awed her violin teacher, "Perfect in every way!"

"Young Lulubell, such talent, beauty and intellect you have!" the school teacher would greet everyday.

"Mademoiselle, you are perfection!" her maids would loudly proclaim whenever she would pass through the garden gates or through her halls.

To this, she only sighed. She hated this daily life. '_Fools,_' she thought to herself, '_talentless, non driven, wastes of life._'

* * *

Twelve years had now passed, and Lulubell had now grown into a beautiful young woman. Wearing a now white gown, a beautiful flowing resemblance of a carnation, the golden haired woman, wine in hand, clad in pearly pumps; was strolling through the large garden. January was ending, and her birthday was arriving fast. Heel print in the crisp, fresh fallen snow covered ground, Lulubell was already dreading her day of birth. Powdered ice soon began gracefully falling, a trail of steam had escaped her lips and she took a sip of the red alcohol.

"Lulubell, darling!" her mother's voice called to her, "What on earth are you doing out here in this cold?"

A twinkle of annoyance shown in her eye, not even for a minute she could be left alone with thoughts to herself. "I am enjoying this cold," she replied.

"Charlotte, oh Charlotte! Come bring my daughter a coat this instant!" her mother shrilled as she made her way to her daughter. She had now grown to be a rather elderly looking lady, silver curled hair, gentle wrinkles where she had always worn smiles, and her eyes...once a beautiful crystal aqua colour had now faded. It had appeared that not too long after birthing her now grown daughter, that her youth was transferred over to Lulubell. But the Lady had no jealousy or envy towards her own blood, but proudly flashed her like a large diamond to anyone and everyone.

Her cheeks had tinges of a rosy colour as she smiled at her daughter. The maid was now rushing over with an over sized, long haired mink fur coat. Grabbing it out of the brunette's hand and draping it over Lulubell's shoulders, the Lady patted each part to ensure that her daughter would be covered. "There," she began,"feels better now, doesn't it?"

Lulubell sighed as she sipped her wine, "I was fine, mother. You needn't do that. Besides, I couldn't feel the chill..."

"My word, are you feeling well?" the Lady asked with worry, "I hope you are not coming down with anything before your birthday. Your father would be horribly disappointed."

"Oh..?" Lulubell asked as she raised a brow. Looking her over to her mother, her hand in a swirling motion as if 'stirring' her glass, "What is on my birthday?"

"Your father," her mother began with excitement shining in her eyes, "is making your twentieth birthday as a ball, and there, every fine and wealthy bachelor from all over France will be there to ask for your hand. Is it not wonderful?"

"This is _**not**_ what I had planned," Lulubell began with anger rising in her voice, "had my father not even given a single thought of consulting with me?!"

"Your father is only looking out for your best interest," her mother began, attempting to calm her daughter. "Such a young lady of beauty and talent only deserves the best of everything."

"This is not of _**my**_ interest," the crystal violet eyed lass replied with annoyance in her voice, "I desire no man and no man is good enough for me." Heat began to radiate off of her body and through her coat, just the thoughts of being with a talentless cretin disgusted her.

"But darling," her mother pleaded, "there will be young men of royal lineage and Counts even!"

Lulubell then crashed her glass onto the ice covered ground, and began to briskly make her way to the inside. "It doesn't matter what you say," she spoke as she could hear her mother's footsteps chase after her, "I desire no man. Expect no choice to be made on that day."

* * *

That evening, and many others followed. The days had passed and soon her birthday had arrived. The estate staff had all busily began to prepare for the evening. The garden was trimmed, tables and chairs all decorated with the finest linen and flowers, candles and ornaments all decorated every piece of furniture. Lulubell watched from her bedroom balcony as bodies scurried in hectic manner. A knock came onto her door, "Mademoiselle Lulubell?" a voice called.

"Who calls and disrupts me?" she answered with displeasure.

"Forgive me, but I come to deliver your gown for the evening."

An irritated sigh escaped her lips, "Come in."

The door open and in stepped a raven haired maid. Bowing her head first, she then quickly walked over to the golden haired lady, a large wrapped parcel in her hand. Making her way to the large white and gold doored closet, she opened it and took out the mannequin. Unwrapping it, she then began to assemble the gown onto it, presenting it to her in appropriate fashion, and then quickly walked out the room.

Lulubell walked towards it slowly, criticizing eyes analyzing it. The dress was lovely. A beautiful pale, powdery blue colour; it had a corset bust, with a white diamond lacing in the middle, four black buttons that was separated each one with a thin black bow; the sleeves were mid length shaped into bells with lovely white delicate lace frills; the collar of the dress was an open rectangular fashion, adorned with carefully done scrunches that each resembled a sort of flower, with a pearl in the center of them. The maid soon returned with a wrapped, silk covered box. Undoing the bow, and opening it, she then presented a pair of matching coloured suede pumps, with lace and pearls adorning the topline and interior edges.

"Is Mademoiselle Lulubell pleased?" the maid asked. And before an answer was placed, she gave a deathly scream as she stumbled and fell back, "_**Mademoiselle Lulubell**_!"

"What on earth is the matter with you?!" the golden haired woman asked as thundering footsteps fast approached. As she was about to chastise the maid, she had suddenly felt some sort of liquid trail upon her forehead. Putting a hand to wipe what it was away, Lulubell's violet eyes widened with disbelief that the liquid was blood. Gasps and screams came from the staff and her parents rushed over to their daughter.

"Quickly!" her father ordered, "Call a doctor immediately!"

* * *

That night, Lulubell laid in her bed. Her father had called his guests to postpone her the party. It was a quiet night. The large, wide windows were open allowing a crispy, cool breeze to travel into the room. The young mademoiselle tossed and turned in her bed. She was dreaming, or more what felt like experiencing horrific visions. Cries and screams of agony, faces of suffering people. A cold sweat came upon her, and her eyes flashed open. And there, right by the window, two figures stood gazing upon her. One was a sort of large gentleman, if you could call him one that is. And the other, was of a spikey haired girl, with an umbrella clasped in her hand.

"My, my," a eerie yet cheerful voice from the man began, "having trouble sleeping, my dear?"

Lulubell sat upright in her bed, her fists clenching sheets up to her chest; "Who are you?"

"Oh ho ho ho! How rude of me!" the gentleman laughed as he placed a hand over his wide grin, "I am the Millennium Earl you see. And this young lady beside me is Road Kamelot."

The girl giggled, "Hello, _Lust_."

'_Lust?_' Lulubell thought to herself quizzically as the large man walked towards her.

"How should I begin...?" the Earl spoke, almost as if he were speaking to himself rather than her. Hand cupping his chin, he gave an expression of his excitement, as if the idea had struck him. "You see, my dear Lulubell, you are not a normal human," he began as he adjusted his small glasses, "you are one of the chosen high apostles of this world. A **Noah** to be more precise."

"N-No-_Noah?_" the long haired woman repeated in almost disbelief.

"Why, yes, **Noah**." Road confirmed as she twirled her umbrella; walking over to the violet eyed woman she then leaned over. "You and I, as well as the Earl and a few others are all descendants of Noah. Like Noah, from the story of Noah's ark."

"Ah! Yes! Thank you Road!" giggled the Earl as he applauded her. "Yes, yes, that is what I should have said."

"Master Earl should be more precise!" a screechy voice piped up, causing Lulubell to almost jolt out of her bed.

"Oh, Lero! You hush!" Road teasingly scolded. And from out of her hand, the umbrella began to almost _float_ in midair. At the tip of the umbrella, was a tiny carved pumpkin. And Lulubell watched with amazement that the carved mouth began to _talk_.

"Road tama!" the thing called Lero shrieked again, "Master Earl has to explain things further so the Noah of Lust does not get confused, lero!"

'_I-It talks?!_' Lulubell thought to herself with disbelief, '_But such things are...__**impossible**_.'

_All things are possible,_ a voice spoke.

Lulubell turned and faced the Earl, had it come from him?

The Earl then laughed, "Oh ho ho ho! I have so many things to tell you!" Heaving himself up and getting onto his feet, he then turned and faced the still puzzled woman. "I know you, my dear Lulubell. And I do know that you want to not only find out what these answers are; but more you _**want**_ to leave this wretched lifestyle."

Lulubell then looked at both the Earl, Road and the animated umbrella called Lero. If she chose to go with these people she would change her life forever. Why her forehead was bleeding and causing these visions. But...if she chose not to go, for the rest of her life would she continued to be married off to some stranger she had absolutely no desire to be with and waste her life?

No.

Absolutely not. Lulubell looked over to the Earl. Her eyes began to shine, no words escaped from her lips but her answer was given. And, as if by immediate reaction, her skin and hair began to darken. Those violet eyes had now changed to gold.

"Ahhh...there we go," Road sighed with pleasure. The Noah gene was already taking effect.

* * *

Life now as a Noah filled Lulubell with deep satisfaction. This new life that she had began now given her a purpose and a drive. She would not age, and she would not die. And most of all, she had true power. She served under a being with more authority than even the pope himself, and even more powerful than him she was blessed; for if he was considered a holy man, and the priests who also declared themselves so, then why had they not recieved the stigmata? For if you were, why hadn't you been blessed with the sacred symbol and the visions of the future? Or put through the same trials and tribulations?

_None of them are_, she began to believe, _they are not pure lambs. They are not the perfect offerings, nor are they supreme. Such filth._

In the Earl's estate, she had come to meet fellow 'relatives' of hers. Each one, she was introduced to. And with each member, be they before her or after, she would choose who was her equal and who was more of a dog. In Skin, she saw only a dimwitted fellow. Jasdero and Debitto, nothing more than irresponsible big children. But the most who had left such a scar of an impression, was no other like the Noah of Pleasure himself; Tyki Mikk. When they had first met, she had asked Road if the Earl had realized he had brought a disgustingly dirty hobo into their grand home; when she had learned of this Tyki's double sided life, she was filled with such contempt for him. Especially when he removed his thick rimmed glasses and gazed at her in such a perverse manner.

"My, oh my," he greeted her with a suggestive tone, "when I see a woman as beautiful as that...it's **hard**."

She also recalled seeing him return from an evening ball. It was past midnight, and she was sitting on an elaborate floral patterned couch. The fireplace was glowing and the wood crackled, Beethoven's '_Ode To Joy_' was playing as she enjoyed a piece of literature and a glass of milk. A loud slam had startled her and bursting into the living room, was a very drunk, very disorderly and very loud Tyki Mikk. His face, neck and white dress shirt, which was messy by the way, was imprinted with red lipstick smears and sloppy marks. Radiating off of him, was the scent of mixed cheap perfumes; and as the rest of the Noah family made their way down to see what the fuss and noise was about, the Noah of Pleasure loudly announced how he had taken handfuls of women to bed with him at the party.

"I fucked them all!" his drunk voice proudly announced. "All of them! Those whores of high society!" He then drunkenly waved his arms into the air and began to dizzily spin around in a very sloppy circle, "Of course, these are the same harlots who had given me cold glares and such evil eyes when I was a normal poor fool. But now! They are no different than the cheap prostitutes off the dirty streets! They do not even recognize me!"

Lulubell watched as he fell onto the tile floor. The men, picking him up and dragging him off to his room. Nothing could measure the disgust she felt for the vagabond.

But now, at this moment, here they were lying in the same bed together in the nude. She rolled over on to her side, fists clenching the covers and pulling them even tighter to her chest.

Tyki looked over to her and rolled on over as well. His body aligning with hers. Nuzzling her black hair he then breathed out, "You ready? Or are you going to bed so soon?" There was an obvious hint of sexual pushing.

She sighed and rolled over, facing him and putting a gentle hand on his face; Lulubell could imagine the sonata _Ode To Joy_ playing in her head as she began to stroke his face. "Let us just enjoy this now," she spoke in an almost peaceful, dreamy tone.

"Is this what you desire?" Tyki chuckled with almost disbelief.

Lulubell closed her eyes, and at the corner of her mouth a small smile emerged. "Yes," she answered, "I desire this with you."

* * *

It has been a very long time since I have last written a fic. I hope I haven't gotten rusty, this took about two days to complete.. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
